


Am I pretty?

by DarkSilverWings



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, So old, Tbh that's it just a short fluff drabble, from a long time ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6467368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSilverWings/pseuds/DarkSilverWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's towards the end of his work hours that Will becomes lax with his work attitude, like hell Grell wouldn't take advantage of that a little bit<br/>---<br/>Really short quick drabble from a while ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	Am I pretty?

"Hey, Will, am I pretty?"

"Mr. Sutcliff you're a boy", Will didnt bother to flick his eyes up to his boyfriend. Grell glared at the sharp nib of the pen as it scratched across more papers, "You're always doing paperwork, spend some time with me!" Grell pouted. Again, Will said nothing, merely pursed his lips. Work was definitely the most important, he was a responsible shinigami. Shashaying across the room, he moved behind Will's chair and put his hands over the latter's green-yellow eyes, treasuring the feel of his cheeks. "Mr. Sutcliff please, I-I've got work..." Grell sighed against Will's hair and slid his hands down his boyfriend's chest. Will's cheeks tinged and Grell smiled warmly, "Even now you won't call me my name?"

Will managed to finish off his work, stacking the papers in a catalogued folder and standing up, only to find Grell's arms around his neck and the redhead's cheek pressed against his chest. Will relented, "G-Grell...can you...let go..." Grell's inner fangirl squirmed at the sound of Will's monotonous voice tuning slightly more shy and his eyes sparkled. Reaching up, he touched his lips to Will's briefly, "Am I pretty, Will?"

Will sighed, letting his arms slide around the extravagant reaper's torso, pulling him a little closer. Grell looked so dazed you would think he was dreaming. Will only chuckled, "Yes Grell, you're beautiful." All the emotions poured into Grell as he fell in love again, pulling Will towards him and kissing him gently and sweetly, with all the emotions and kindness and attraction he could give. Will's other hand proceeded to draw pointless characters against Grell's uniform, still tired from all the writing. Moving away, Will slid off his fogged glasses to clean them, and Grell almost had a heart attack at how even more perfect he was without his glasses. He slid them back on, holding out a hand to the ecstatic reaper, "Im done with my work now, shall we go home?" Grell squealed, hugging Will's arm and loving the smile the latter flashed before locking up and walking through the empty corridors of the shinigami association. One thing Grell had learned was to treasure every second he had with William T. Spears, for the blank faced handsome man was severely overworked. But Grell didn't mind, he loved Will. "Yeah, let's get home."


End file.
